parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Grey Squirrel
Although a familiar mammal in many parts of Great Britain, the grey squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) is non-native, having been first introduced from the eastern USA in 1876. It is responsible for the decline in populations of the UK's native red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris). The introduced species is larger than the red squirrel, has largely grey fur with touches of russet-brown, and white underparts. Unlike the red squirrel, this species never has ear tufts. The sexes are similar in appearance. Roles * It played Wood Mouse in The Grizzly King * It played Bill in Adeleine in Wonderland * They played French Peas in WildlifeTales * It played Black Alien Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest Gallery grey-squirrel.jpg Squirrel eating nut.jpg Squirrel, Eastern Grey (Ed, Edd n Eddy).jpg|Ed, Edd and Eddy (1999-2009) PPG squirrels.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-630.jpg|The Irom Giant (1999) fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1981) melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-4863.jpg|Melody Time (1948) lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4806.jpg|Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4113.jpg|Oliver and Company (1988) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-104.jpg|Bambi (1942) pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1861.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Fantasia 2000 Squirrel.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Squirrel (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2010) MSB Squirrels.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-2909.jpg|The Simpsons (1989) Squirrels, Eastern Grey (Total Drama Island).png|Total Drama (2004) Dexter's Lab Squirrel.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) TGaoBaM Squirrel.jpg|The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2002-2007) CTCD Squirrel.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2008) NatM Squirrel.png|G-Force (2009) JEL Squirrel.png The_Squirrels.jpg|Arthur (1996) Ben 10 Squirrel.png|Ben 10 (2005) secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-3764.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (2016) IMG_8067.JPG|Wallace and Gromit (1989-2008) IMG 8977.JPG|Squirrel Boy (2004) LAS Squirrel.jpg|Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) IMG 6978.PNG|Tiny Toon Adventures (1991-1995) p01h1z4g.jpg|Tinga Tinga Tales (2009) IMG 7410.PNG|Looney Tunes (1930-1969) Squirrel (Wow Wow Wubbzy).jpg|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2010) IMG 9913.PNG|The Mickey Mouse Show (1928) Snack-Stealing_Squirrel.png|Teen Titans Go (2013) download.jpg|South Park (1997) Pachirisu.jpg|Pokemon (1997) Emolga.jpg|Pokemon (1997) Bubbles speaks squirrel.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Bullet the Squirrel.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Squirrel (The Powerpuff Girls).jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Bucky the Squirrel.jpg|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Squirrel (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi).jpg|Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2008) G Walter Bushy Tail.jpg Squirrel (Mighty Magiswords).jpg|Mighty Magiswords (2016) Elmo Squirrel.jpg|Elmo's World (1998-2009) Squirrel (Elmo's Backyard).jpg|Elmo's Backyard (2013) Park Ranger Squirrel.jpg|Sesame Street: Love the Earth! (2009) Rap Master Squirrel.jpg|Sesame Street (1969) Squirrelles.jpg|Sesame Street (1969) Squirrel.jpg|Inside Out (2015) Archie the Squirrel.jpg|Sesame Tree (2008) Squirrel (Fairly OddParents).jpg|The Fairly OddParents! (2001) Squirrel (Bubble Guppies).jpg|Bubble Guppies (2011) Squirrel (Clifford the Big Red Dog).jpg|Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) Squirrel (Stoked).png|Stoked (2009) Squirrel (Tuff Puppy).png|T.U.F.F Puppy (2010) Squirrel (Bear in the Big Blue House).jpg|Bear In The Big Blue House (1997-2006) Squirrel (Higglytown Heroes).jpg|Higglytown Heroes (2004) Squirrel (Stanley).jpg|Stanley (2001-2007) Squirrel (Johnny Bravo).jpg|Johnny Bravo (1997) Slappy and Skippy.jpg|Animaniacs (1993-1998) Squirrel (WordGirl).png|WordGirl (2007-2014) Squirrel (Fresh Beat Band).jpg|Fresh Beat Band of Spies! (2015-2016) Squirrel (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) Squirrel (Snow White).jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Squirrel (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) Rocky J Squirrel.jpg|The Adventures of Rocky And Bullwinkle and Friends (1959) Ni Hao Kai Lan Squirrel.jpg|Ni Hao Kai Lan (2008-2011) Squirrel (Earth to Luna!).jpg|Earth to Luna! (2014) Sandy Cheeks.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg|We Bare Bears (2015) Tico.jpg|Dora the Explorer (2000) Squirrel (Regular Show).png|Regular Show (2010-2017) Squirrel (The ZhuZhus).png|The ZhuZhus (2016) Squirrel (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer).jpg|Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) Squirrel (Caillou).jpg|Caillou (1997-2010) Squirrel (Invader Zim).jpg|Invader Zim (2002) Squirrel (64 Zoo Lane).jpg|64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) Squirrel (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood).png|Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012) Squirrel (The Garfield Show).jpg|The Garfield Show (2009) Squirrel (Up).jpg|Up (2009) Squirrel (Bob the Builder).jpg|Bob the Builder (1998) My Cookie!.png|Inanimate Insanity (2011) See Also * Western Grey Squirrel * Red Squirrel (Rivals to them.) * American Red Squirrel * Fox Squirrel * Abert's Squirrel * Douglas Squirrel * Prevost's Squirrel * Mearns' Squirrel * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Palm Squirrel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Rodents Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Squirrel Boy Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Animals Category:Teen Titans Go Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Inanimate Insanity Animals Category:Mighty Magiswords Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Stoked Animals Category:The Garfield Show Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Tuff Puppy Animals Category:6Teen Animals Category:Scaredy Squirrel Animals Category:Secret Squirrel Animals Category:Barney and Friends Animals Category:Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Animals Category:Elmo's Backyard Animals Category:Codename Kids Next Door Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Max and Ruby Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:The Fresh Beat Band Animals Category:Fresh Beat Band of Spies Animals Category:Earth to Luna Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:George Shrinks Animals Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Animals Category:Between the Lions Animals Category:Battle for Dream Island Animals Category:Object Overload Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Iron Giant Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:My Life as a Zucchini Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Transformers Rescue Bots Animals Category:Jay Jay the Jet Plane Animals Category:Transformers Prime Animals Category:Transformers Robots in Disguise Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Animals Category:Pinky Dinky Doo Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:Ready Jet Go Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Tangled The Series Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan Animals Category:Oobi Animals Category:Nanalan Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:3rd and Bird Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:Nina's World Animals Category:Super Wings Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tweenies Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:Boohbah Animals Category:In The Night Garden Animals Category:Lilo & Stitch Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Dora and Friends Into The City Animals Category:Bunsen Is A Beast Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch The Series Animals Category:Sesame Tree Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:The ZhuZhus Animals Category:Caillou Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation Animals Category:PB&J Otter Animals Category:Astroblast Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Yo Kai Watch Animals Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Animals Category:Small Potatoes Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Bob the Builder Animals